Nothing but Darkness
by Inuyasha'sChic
Summary: All her life people told Kagome Higurshi she was scum, worth less than nothing. Her kind where hunted down and killed. The only reason she was spared was because she was only half a monster.
1. Her Favorit Word

A/N: This story is rated for a reason. It has violence, abuse, sex, and crude language. If any of this offends you stop reading now. Don't report me because you

have been warned.

I don't own anything but my crapy computer and twisted imagination.

Summery:

All her life people told Kagome Higurshi she was scum, worth less than nothing. Her kind where hunted down and killed. The only reason she was spared was because she was only half a monster.

**Nothing But Darkness**

**Chapter One: Her favorite word**

**~*~*~*~**

**I'm the kid no one knows**

**~*~*~*~**

If you see nothing but darkness all your life, light is just a far distant fairytale. If you have always lived in poverty, riches are just an unlikely liability. All her life people told Kagome Higurshi she was scum, worth less than nothing. And she believed them. No one ever told her otherwise. No one ever told her she was pretty. Or that she deserved better. Because in their mind…..she didn't. Her kind where hunted down and killed. The only reason she was spared was because she was only half a monster. Half Vampires where despised by everything and every one. Even there own kind. Union between a vampire and human was…. Disgusting. Farmers do not mate with their cattle. Farmer aren't slaughter by their cattle either. Yokai where a new better breed of vampire. They don't require human blood to survive and can walk in daylight. Experiments always come back wanting revenge. Yokai are no different. Vampires made the mistake of trying to keep them as pets. Their carelessness came back to bite them in the ass. At one point or another all slaves rebel. One thousand years ago Yokai waged war against vampires and won. Every since they've hunted them down and butchered them like animals. Funny isn't it. How the hunter can become the hunted in an instant.

Be quite, stay out of the way, and do as you're told. Those where the rules Kagome lived by. She lived and worked at Divine Fantasy, a popular strip club in the slums of Tokyo. When she was four her mother died and it was the only place who would take in such a `filthy' child.

If Kagome was a normal human little girl she would have been considered cute. Long blue black hair, big brown eyes chubby cheeks. She looked like the ideal little girl. But Kagome would never be normal she was a half vampire. Her parent knew she would be an outcast when she was born. They thought they could protect her but they where wrong. Why else would precious little Kagome be working at a strip club.

When Kagome first arrived she was given an old black dress that was to long and holey and black shoes that where to small. Kagura the owner told her if she wanted to eat she had to scrub the floors once a week, do all the house laundry, and clean the stage after each performance.

"If you steal any of my money I will not hesitate to rip out your little heart." Kagura growled and bared her fangs.

Kagome barely held back her tears. But she remembered what her mama told her. _`Let no one see your tears, never show your weakness. No matter what, always remember. No one can ever take away your pride.'_

So Kagome did as she was told. She scrubbed and cleaned her little fingers to the bone. By the time she was six Kagura and the strippers sent her on errands. At first it was things like "Go to the corner store and get me a Snickers." Or "Run to the store and get some water. And you better be quick about it."

Than as she got older it advanced to things like "Get some condoms, I got someone special coming tonight." or "Go to the Curios across town and get me a new black whip." (For any one who doesn't know Curious is a sex shop.)

Kagome had only tried to run away once. She was fourteen and Kagura had sent her down town to give a note to some guy named Naraku Omigumo. Kagome guessed he was another one of Kagura's rich play things.

Climbing aboard the bus Kagome sat in the very back ignoring the dirty looks she got from the yokai on board. She was used to it by now.

_Last Stop Homico Boulevard._

Kagome jumped at the computerized voice. She must have fallen asleep. Looking out the window she saw the Homico Boulevard. It was overly crowded and happy people where running from one shop to another.

`Oh no' Kagome blinked hard hoping she was imagining things but she wasn't. She was at _Homico Boulevard_ which meant she missed her stop. Now she would have to catch another bus down town. It would take an hour or more with rush hour traffic.

Kagome's heart sped up as she climbed off the bus. Kagura was going to _kill_ her.

_`Don't go back'_

Kagome froze. Not going back was….

_`Absolutely brilliant'_

I was going to say suicide.

The little voice giggled. _`It's_ _suicidal_ _either way'_

Kagome had to agree with the little voice in her head. Kagura would kill her if she didn't come back and kill her if she comes back late.

_`Assuming you get caught'_

Kagome took a deep breath and made her decision. She wasn't going back to Divine Fantasy unless someone dragged her back kicking and screaming.

_`That's the spirit'_

Kagome was to busy to listen. She was trying to move as quickly and inconspicuously through the crowds. She was failing horribly. All the demons in the area could smell her a mile away. She hoped, no prayed, no one recognized her from Divine Fantasy.

So far no one had said anything they just growled, hissed and bared their fangs. It was obvious if some did recognize her no one was going to help her.

Suddenly Kagome was jerked to a stop. Something had grabbed hold of her arm. Hair was slowly wrapping itself around her arm and Kagome panicked. There was only one person who could do something like that.

Yura Kanomi. Kagura's second in command.

_`RUN'_

Kagome didn't need to be told twice. She struggled trying to break free but it wasn't working. The hair only wound tighter and tighter drawing blood. The people crowding around thought Kagome had gone crazy and started bleeding out of nowhere. They couldn't see the hair. Only people with spiritual powers, and Yura could.

"Well well well, look who got caught in my net. Kagura won't be pleased."

Kagome tried to turn around but the hair had wound its self around her whole body keeping her still. Yura was standing right behind her.

Kagome cured inside her head. She only left two hours ago. Kagura couldn't have known about her escape already.

Yura walked around so she could see Kagome's face.

Faking concern she gasped and said "You look scared."

Kagome kept her gaze on the ground. She knew Yura was toying with her. That's how Yura was. She got off on fucking with peoples emotions.

While Yura was ranting and gloating Kagome barely paid attention. Yura was nothing compared to Kagura.

Than Kagome remembered the promise she made to herself ten minutes ago. _`Wasn't going back to Divine Fantasy unless someone dragged her back kicking and_ _screaming.'_

Yura looked at Kagome. Something was about to happen. It was like the calm before the storm. The smell of fear and pain disappeared. It was replaced by determination.

Kagome let go of her fear and screamed. If her legs weren't bound she would have kicked too. All the humans and yokai on the block covered their ears. A vampire screams where defining. Kagome obviously inherited the trait.

Yura flicked her wrist and hair immediately wrapped around Kagomes mouth. You could still hear her screaming but you wouldn't go deaf from listening.

Kagome knew it was useless to scream no one would come to help but she had to try.

"Shut up you slimy bitch," Yura smacked Kagome across the face.

When Kagome didn't stop she slapped her again and again.

Growling Yura gave up, "Lets see how loud you scream when Kagura beats you to a bloody pulp."

Kagome didn't stop screaming when Yura's dragged her roughly from roof top to roof top ripping her cuts open wider. She didn't stop screaming when they reached Divine Fantasy. She only stopped screaming when Yura tossed her carelessly into Kagura's office.

She steeled herself for what was about to come. She could hear Kagura coming down the steps to her office. Yura was right behind her.

Without warning Kagura's foot come out of no where. Just as it made contact with her face Yura's hair released her.

"DON'T-THINK-YOU-CAN-GET-AWAY-FROM-ME. I-WILL-ALWAYS-FIND-YOU…ALWAYS."

With each word Kagura gave Kagome a kick in the face. Sitting tight lipped on the floor, her nose was broken and her cheek bone was shattered Kagome didn't flinch. She wouldn't give into Kagura's abuse. Not this time.

The quieter Kagome was the harder Kagura hit. Felling left out Yuri joined in on the fun. Her hair tore Kagome's shirt to shreds leaving long shallow cuts all over her chest and back. Almost as soon as they where made they healed. Kagura on the other hand wanted more permanent damage. She broke all of Kagomes ribs on the left side two on the right and her right leg. Through it all Kagome didn't say a word. She didn't cry out or beg for mercy. She just sat there and stared at the ceiling with her one good eye. Kagura had blackened the other one.

_Revenge_ was suddenly Kagome's favorite word. If she ever got the chance she was going to kill Kagura. She would make her regret not killing her when she had the chance. Kagome hardly noticed Kagura had stopped hitting her. Her body had gone numb after the broken leg.

"Get out and get cleaned up. You look like shit." You could _hear_ the smirk in Yura's voice.

Kagome didn't flinch as she dragged herself off the floor. She wouldn't give Kagura the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Not now and never again.

Kagome dragged herself to the other side of the building, up two flights of stairs to her attic bed room. Not one of the people she saw stopped to help her. They either acted like she wasn't here. Or told her she deserved what she got. It's funny how people are so quick to condemn others to hell. Because that's what the world did. Without even getting to know her. The world condemned Kagome to her own personal hell. And the only escape is death.

Kagome didn't make it to her bed before she collapsed. The pain overwhelmed her scenes. She went from felling nothing to felling everything. She could feel every cut, scratch, and burse. The wounds had closed up but they still hurt like hell. Kagome tried to roll over and take the pressure off her ribs. But her body wasn't responding. So Kagome lay there until she passed out from exhaustion and pain.

When Kagome woke up she didn't feel refreshed or well rested. Instead she felt extremely crapy. All her wounds where healed but she was stiff as hell from sleeping on the floor. No one bother to put her in the bed.

_Just another day in the life of Kagome Higurshi_

"Kagome get your ass down here now"

_Yeah…jut another day_

For the next few days every one was on edge. Kagura was still pissed at Kagome so naturally every one was pissed at Kagome. The only person who didn't seem to hate Kagome was the new stripper Sango Tanjia. She wasn't out right nice but she wasn't out right cruel either.

Quite frankly Kagome didn't know what to think about her.

Sango didn't act like a stripper. She acted like one of those women who would kill a man if they look at them wrong. But you can't judge a book by it cover.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I know it's a little early but the next chapter is kind** **of sad.** **It's mostly background info and violence.**

Thanks for reading my fic.

Review.

Flames are welcome I would like to know how I could make my fic better.

And I need a good laugh.

Pairings:

Inuyasha/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

Koga/Ayame

Naraku/Kikyo

Kagura/Anyone (She's a slut)

More paring will be added later.

Anyone have a problem with the pairings you can blow it out your ass.

That's the only thing I won't change about my fic.

Get it?

Got it?

Good!

Now review

OR ELSE


	2. Hate Me

A/N: This story is rated for a reason. It has violence, abuse, sex, and crude language. If any of this offends you stop reading now. Don't report me because you

have been warned.

I don't own anything but my crapy computer and twisted imagination.

Summery:

All her life people told Kagome Higurshi she was scum, worth less than nothing. Her kind where hunted down and killed. The only reason she was spared was because she was only half a monster.

**Nothing But Darkness**

**Chapter** **Two:** **Hate Me**

**~*~*~*~**

**I live a life I never chose**

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome rolled out of bed Monday morning. Than she realized it was _Monday_ and no one had woke her up. Usually some one would have barged in by now complaining about how she was still in bed. What kind of person wouldn't be in bed at dawn? I mean really who gets up at the crack of dawn to do a crapy job they don't get paid for.

Sniffing the air Kagome frowned. Kagura, Yura and Sango where heading up the attic steps.

_`This cant be good.'_

You think!

_`Sarcasm will get you no where.'_

Do you ever shut up?

_`No'_

If you weren't inside my head I would kill you.

_`I'm insulted'_

Just shut up.

While Kagome was having this argument with herself Kagura was standing in the doorway waiting to be acknowledged. When she wasn't she got a little, OK more than a little, pissed. She stormed in the room and smacked Kagome once or twice.

Kagome didn't even flinch. Even if she was distracted Kagura's slaps stopped hurting a long time ago. The bruises healed immediately.

"Do no disrespect your superiors."  
Kagome said nothing. When Kagura was pissed it was best to say nothing because saying the wrong thing would set her off again.

"You, girl" Kagura motioned for Sango to move forward. "I want her bathed and properly dressed in an hour. Than take her to Yura's room to have her hair done."

Kagome kept her face as expressionless as possible. Why the hell would Kagura have some one come to bathe her? It's not like she couldn't bathe herself. And why would Kagura care how her hair looked? She usually hacked it off with dull scissors when it got to long.

Mentally sighing Kagome decided not to think about it. Whatever Kagura had planed it couldn't be good it never was.

"Tell me if the water's to hot."

Kagome looked at Sango with this Stop Fucking With Me expression. No _ever_ asked if she was comfortable. Usually they avoided her at all cost but if they where forced to be in her presence they did what they had to do ASAP (As Soon As Possible) and left. Dipping her hand into the water Kagome nodded.

"I have to go get some soap and shampoo so when the tub fills up hop in `kay."

Kagome let the water run for a few more seconds before turning it off and slipping into the water. It was a little on the scolding side but hot water felt good soothing her acing muscles.

Sango came back and put shampoo and soap on the edge of the tub.

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

Thirty minutes later Kagome climbed out of the tub felling refreshed. It had been a long time since she had been this clean. It felt so good. Wrapping up in a towel she walked out into the hallway. Sango was sitting on a stool by the door reading a book. Putting down her book Sango led Kagome down the hallway to an empty dressing room.

"Why are we here?"

The dressing room was kind of cramped and Kagome wasn't good with small spaces.

"So you can get dressed. Here put this on."

Sango handed Kagome a black dress with a red dragon winding around the sleeves and hem and black doll baby shoes. Kagome took the dress and shoes being careful of her claws. The dress was so beautiful. The cloth was as smooth as silk but heavier.

"Are you sure Kagura wanted me to wear this."

Kagura was too much of a bitch to give away something so pretty. Kagome knew for a fact that after she wore it Kagura would have it burned. All the clothes she ever had but could no longer wear were burned.

"Positive." Sango replied.

Kagome sighed and slipped into the dress. It should be a crime for something so beautiful to be burned.

Sango gasped when she saw Kagome in the dress. The black complimented her pale skin perfectly. She seemed to glow.

"Put on the shoe's"

Kagome slipped on the shoes. They felt more like slipper's than shoes. Surprisingly they fit perfectly. Usually all her shoes were too small or too big.

"You look beautiful." Sago said.

Kagome couldn't hide her surprise. She had never been called beautiful before. Filthy, dirty and worthless maybe but never beautiful.

Seeing look on her face Sango said, "Really, look in the mirror see for yourself."

Turning to the full length mirror on the wall Kagome looked in the mirror. She tried to see what Sango saw but she couldn't. All she saw was a girl with brown eyes to wide for her face and sickly pale skin in a nice dress.

Sango put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "You cant see it can you."

Kagome looked up at Sango, "See what."

"You look so pretty," Sango smiled a sad smile, "And you cant even see it. You eye's are so clouded by what other people tell you. When I look at you I see a pretty girl with prefect skin most women would die for and the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen. You don't deserve this kind of treatment. You cannot help who and what you are."

Kagome pulled out of Sango's hold "Why are you being so nice to me."

"One of my best friends is a hanyo. He used to be just like you. He couldn't see how much he was really worth. Every time I herd him put himself down I felt like my heart was being ripped out."

Sango was close to tear's.

"Look Sango people hate me just because of who I am and that's never going to change. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better about that but as long as people know what I am this is my life." Kagome's heart aced no one had ever cared about her. It felt really good.

"Come on Yura's waiting." Sango wiped her eyes.

Following Sango into the hallway Kagome wondered if she would be her first real friend. Mentally shrugging Kagome decided not to think about it and get her hope's up. Sango could just be fucking with her emotions after all.

_`You don't want to be vulnerable.'_

So you're not as stupid as you act.

_`Why are you so mean to me?'_

Why are you so whiny?

_`Cuz your mean'_

Why do I even talk to you?

_`You have no choice. I'm inside your head.'_

Than get out.

_`Am I that annoying?'_

Yes.

_`I'm hurt.'_

Yeah well you'll get over it.

"You're late." Yura was standing in her door in a pink sweat suit looking Kagome over.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the dress." It was a lie but Sango wasn't about to tell Yura the truth.

"You look like shit."

Kagome said nothing she was used to Yura's insults. Sango turned away to keep herself from saying anything. Yura was such a bitch.

"Sit down on the stool and don't move. You touch anything and I _will_ break your fingers."

Sitting down on the stool in front of Yura's mirror Kagome kept her eyes on the floor. She didn't want to think about what Sango had said. It was to confusing. People cannot change what your eyes see. It's just not possible.

Kagome hissed when something cold trickled down her neck. Yura was dragging a wet comb through her tangled hair. Yura pulled out some scissors and started cutting Kagome's hair even. Feeling cold metal digging into the back of her neck Kagome wasn't surprised. She could feel the cut healing. Yura never caused permanent damage. She just liked to hear people scream in pain. The sick bitch.

"Did I hurt you?" Yura was using that sickly sweet voice again.

Kagome felt like puking. The scissors made another cut this one was along her cheek.

"No."  
Another cut was made behind her ear.

"You sure?"

One more cut along her jaw line.

"Yes" Kagome was telling the truth. The cuts didn't hurt. They were more like a pinch.

Yura was getting pissed now. She was tired of this little bitch acting high and mighty.

Kagome barely held in a gasp when something red hot was dragged across her cheek.

Yura smirked. She had to curl the little bitches hair why not have fun doing it.

After the first burn Kagome showed no more emotion. But unlike the cuts it took several minutes of pain for the burns to heal.

"That hurt didn't it."

Not a question, a statement.

"No"

This time Yura burned her lips.

"Liar."

By the time Yura was done with her hair she had burned Kagome twenty three times. Kagome kept count so she could get her revenge later. Yura would not get away with this.

Just as the last burn healed Kagura walked into the room.

Completely ignoring Kagome she asked Yura, "Is she ready?"

"Just finished her hair"

Finally turning to look at Kagome Kagura smirked, "Suck pretty hair wasted on such a filthy little girl."

Kagome didn't think Kagura realized she just gave her a compliment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Next chapter some new character's will be introduced. Lot's of drama** **and violence** **in the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

Thanks for reading my fic.

Review.

Flames are welcome I would like to know how I could make my fic better.

And I need a good laugh.

Pairings:

Inuyasha/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

Koga/Ayame

Naraku/Kikyo

Kagura/Anyone (She's a slut)

More paring will be added later.

Anyone have a problem with the pairings you can blow it out your ass.

That's the only thing I won't change about my fic.

Get it?

Got it?

Good!

Now review

OR ELSE


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is rated for a reason. It has violence, abuse, sex, and crude language. If any of this offends you stop reading now. Don't report me because you

have been warned.

I don't own anything but my crapy computer and twisted imagination.

Summery:

All her life people told Kagome Higurshi she was scum, worth less than nothing. Her kind where hunted down and killed. The only reason she was spared was because she was only half a monster.

**Nothing But Darkness**

**Chapter Three: Inner Vampire**

**With these thoughts in my head**

Kagome stopped listening to Kagura and Yura's conversation. If they where going to talk about something important she would have been sent out of the room.

"We're leaving come on."

Following after Kagura, Kagome noticed she was dressed up. You could tell the dress and shoes cost a fortune. And surprisingly the diamonds where real.

'_Who could she be getting so dressed up for?' _

How am I supposed to know.

'_And why is she taking you with her?'_

Does it look like I know.

'_Yes.'_

I'm going to ignore you now.

'_Well you do.'_

'_Kagome.'_

'_Kagome!'_

'_You can't ignore me.'_

Than what am I doing?

'_Told you, you couldn't ignore me.'_

Go to hell.

"Don't stand there get in the damn car."

Kagome realized she'd been standing beside a car having a conversation in her head. Sliding into the backseat Kagome pressed herself against the car door. She wanted to be as far away from Kagura as possible. Her perfume smelled like crap.

"Where to Miss. Kagura?"

A guy with blue black hair and violet eyes was driving the car. He at least looked respectable. Most people Kagura hung around were murders, drug dealers, junkies, ext. There had to be something wrong with him or he wouldn't be working for someone like Kagura.

"The Spider Corp. building and step on it Miroku. I don't want to be late."

Kagome wondered why Kagura had gotten a new driver. But on the other hand she didn't want to know. Kagura probably fired the old driver because he refused to sleep with her or something stupid like that. She would do something that shallow.

_Isn't Spider Corp. owned by Naraku Omigumo?_

Wasn't I supposed to give him a note?

_What would Naraku Omigumo want with you?_

How do you know where going to see Naraku?

_I have a feeling._

What ever you say.

_Naraku…where have I heard that name before._

The note…duh.

_No… I heard the name somewhere else._

What ever you say.

_I'll remember eventually._

Sure you will.

_What is it with you and sarcasm?_

Sarcasm rules the world.

"Damn it get out the car. Why the hell are you sitting there like a fucking idiot?"

As you can probably guess Kagome spaced out on the ride to Spider Corp.

Getting out of the car Kagome got her first look at Spider Corporation. It was a big black building with a giant red spider on it. It looked kind of like a high-tech medieval castle where people are taken to be executed. Who ever designed it has a killer personality, literally.

"Hurry the fuck up, were late."

Kagura looked tense and reeked of fear. It didn't take a genius to figure out who ever they where going to see scared the shit out of her.

At the gate around the building Kagura had to show I.D. than at the door to the building they where patted down. Inside the building they had to walk through two medal detectors and another pat down. Kagome was starting to wonder who needed this much security. Every two feet there was a guard posted. And the halls where narrow so they had to walk in a single file line. Naraku Omigumo is either really paranoid or really eccentric.

Kagura stopped in front of a black elevator with a red spider on it and put a code into to a key pad. Kagome was starting to notice red spiders everywhere. Walls, rugs, security guard uniforms, you name it. They where starting to creep her out.

The elevator seemed really small. Partly because a bear yokai in a guard uniform was taking up most of the space and partly because the elevator was only built for two people. So naturally Kagome was shoved in a corner facing the wall. This did nothing for her claustrophobia. It's not like Kagura or the guard noticed she had started sweating. But on the fifth floor Kagura did tell her to stop breathing so hard. But with more cussing and treats. Kagome would have liked to strangle her to death if she wasn't so scared out of her mind. She never had liked small spaces.

"Get off the damn elevator."

Kagura shoved Kagome out of the elevator into the fourteenth floor lobby. It was much nicer than the parts of the buildings they had already seen. It was covered in paintings. Most where of ancient wars, who ever painted them paid very close attention to detail. You could see the sun on soldier's faces. You could tell the species of yokai apart. It was such beautiful destruction. Not many artists could make murder look beautiful.

"If you don't come on I'll rip out your eyes so you can't see anything."

Kagura was on the verge of a mental break down. At first she just smelled like fear now she was shaking form it. Who the hell could they be seeing that was this terrifying? When Kagura knocked on a big black door with a spider on it Kagome felt like she was knocking on death's door. The aura behind the door was cold, and ruthless. Now she knew why Kagura was afraid. This aura eclipsed every person's in the building. Who ever was behind the door is extremely powerful and extremely dangerous.

A little girl dressed all in white answered the door. She had solid gray eyes. A yokai but Kagome couldn't tell what kind. She didn't have a scent.

"Naraku will see her now."

The girl's voice was as plain as her clothes. No emotions, monotone.

Kagura shoved Kagome through the door way and was about to follow but the albino yokai blocked her way.

"Kanna move out of the way."

"Naraku does no wish to see you at the moment Kagura. He wishes to talk to the girl alone."

"But…"

"Naraku does not wish to see you." Kanna said it in the same tone as before but this time Kagura backed down.

"Tell Naraku I need to see him." Kagura sounded desperate.

"He will get your message" Kanna turned to Kagome, "Come, Naraku is waiting."

Kagome followed Kanna through the door which automatically closed behind them.

'_Told you, you where going to see Naraku.' _

Your point.

'_I was right.'_

And your point is…

'_Forget it.'_

"Kagura said she needed to see you."

Kagome came back to the real world. Her and Kanna where standing in front of a huge mahogany desk. She guessed Naraku had been the one speaking but she couldn't smell him and the chair behind the desk was turned so she couldn't see who was sitting in it.

"Leave us."

That voice. Kagome knew if from somewhere but she couldn't pin it down.

Kanna left without a word.

"Please sit."

It was more of a demand than an invitation but Kagome sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk anyway.

"Do you know who I am Kagome?"

Kagome wanted to ask how the hell he knew who she was but decided against it.

"You're Naraku Omigumo."

"Very good. Do you know why you are here?"

"No."

"I didn't think you did."

Kagome was about to say something sarcastic but Naraku turned his chair around.

Images flashed through her head. They came so fast Kagome had a hard time keeping up.

_A man, her father, was running through the house trying to hide his family. Someone was coming to kill him. He didn't want his family hurt. But it was too late. Hordes of Yokai broke down the front door with in the first few minutes blood was everywhere. Kagome watched as her mother purified yokai. But for everyone turned to dust there where four more to replace their fallen comrade. Kagome's father wasn't doing much better. An endless stream of yokai was pouring into the house. Kagome held Sota pressed against the wall with a miko burier around them._

Sub-consciously Kagome dug her claw into the armrests of her chair.

_Her father and mother cornered with countless dead yokai spread out around them. Fighting desperately to protect their children. The fight stretched on. One hour, than two, three, four…Kagome lost track of the time. The bodies began to pile up but the yokai kept coming. Clawing past Ichigo and Kimiko Higurashi_ _to get to their children._

_Than a voice said, "Search the house. Find the children."_

_It was Naraku's voice._

The wood of the chair cracked in Kagome's grip.

_The yokai finally got a good grip on Kimiko, a few minute's later they captured Ichigo as well._

"_Ichigo Higurshi you are charged with the murder of InuToshia and Izoyo Kurasoki." Naraku looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself._

"_You lying sun of a bitch. How long do you think this will last? Someone will find out you killed InuToshia." Ichigo was struggling against the yokai who held him but he had used all of his strength in battle._

"_I'm sure they will and I'll kill them before they have a chance to speak." _

_Without hesitation Naraku ripped out Ichigo's heart. Kagome's mother screamed. Kagome covered her brother's eyes and started crying._

_Naraku turned to her, "Now now Kagome no need to get upset."_

"_I'll kill you. I swear to kami I'll kill you if I survive this." Kimiko was even weaker than Ichigo had been so she couldn't stop Naraku from smearing her dead husband's blood all over her face._

"_You look so pretty in red."_

_Kimiko used her last bit of energy to break free of the yokai holding her and lunged for Naraku. With one sweep of his claws Kimiko was beheaded_. _Kagome held onto her baby brother tighter and turned her back on the crowd of yokai she did not want him hurt. She would do anything in her power to save him._

_Naraku turned Kagome around and snatched little Sota from her arm's. She clawed and scratched trying to get him back._

"_You give my little brother back. If you hurt him I'll kill you. I swear I will."_

_Looking into Kagome's tear streaked face Naraku brought Sota's neck to his lip's and sank his fang's in. Sota screamed, it was high pitched and made the yoaki's ear's ring, Kagome clawed at Naraku's leg as her brother blood ran down his chin. Nothing worked. Naraku would not let Sota go until he drained him dry._

_Kagome felt anger build up inside. Her body started to glow blue. This man killed her family. He deserved to die. There was a flash of blue light and than Kagome remembered running, running for miles and miles._

Kagome was squeezing the armrest so hard the wood splintered and broke. Her blood felt like it was on fire. She was in a room with the man who killed her parents and her brother, who was responsible for all these years of suffering.

Something inside Kagome snapped. Her eyes turned black, her claw grew as did her hair and aura. It totally eclipsed Naraku's. She could feel the power flowing through her veins. For once Kagome felt in total power. Her hearing increased ten fold. She could hear people outside walking on the sidewalk. Her eyesight was amazing. She could see the tiniest imperfections on Naraku's wooden desk.

"So you do remember me." Naraku didn't seem disturbed by her transformation.

Kagome said nothing and studied Naraku closely. She noticed a slight shimmer in the air around him. He put up a barrier, that's why he had no scent.

"Pathetic." Kagome was surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth but didn't act like it.

"Excuse me."

"Your pathetic, hiding behind barriers, hiding your scent. But I see right through you. Your nothing but a low life yokai who was devoured by other's like yourself You where torn apart that day I purified you."

Kagome didn't know where the words where coming from but it felt right. She couldn't explain it. It's like suddenly she could remember everything.

"Are you going to try to kill me?"

"No."

"Smart choice."

"I'm not going to kill you right away. I'm going to make you suffer just like you made Sota suffer, just like you made me suffer. I want you to sleep at night wondering if you're going to wake up in the morning."

"Do you really think someone like you can get to someone like me."

"My ancestor's _made_ you, and I will _break _you"

"I'll give you two choices Kagome. You seem like a smart girl. Work for me or die. You don't have to answer now; I'll give you a few days to think about it." Naraku was smirking like he knew everything. Like he had it all planed out.

Kagome didn't say anything. She was thinking about Sota. He wasn't even one when he died. He died because she couldn't save him

'_It's not your fault. Without your vampire blood fully developed you had no chance.'_

So that is what this is. My vampire taking over.

'_Yes.'_

Will I ever turn back?

'_No idea.'_

I hope I don't.

'_Why not?'_

I have to kill Naraku, so Kagura and Yura have to die first.

"Kanna send Kaugra in."

Kagome understood why Naraku needed so much security. He probably had more enemies than Hitler. She followed Kanna out of the room. The trip back to Divine Fantasy was a blur. The only person who seemed to notice her change was Miroku.

**A/N: Next chapter some characters will be, how can I say this…eliminated. Friend betrays friend and you find out why Kagome only tried to run away once.**

**Thanx all you reviewers out there. I luv you all. Tell me what you'd like to see in the story. I might be able to work it in.**

Thanks for reading my fic.

Review.

Flames are welcome I would like to know how I could make my fic better.

And I need a good laugh.

Pairings:

Inuyasha/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

Koga/Ayame

Naraku/Kikyo

Kagura/Anyone (She's a slut)

More paring will be added later.

Anyone have a problem with the pairings you can blow it out your ass.

That's the only thing I won't change about my fic.

Get it?

Got it?

Good!

Now review

OR ELSE


End file.
